


Tiny

by GoringWriting



Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Bisexual Caleb Widogast, Bisexual Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, Pov Luc Brenatto, Reincarnation, Tiefling!Essek AU, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A member of the Brenatto family gets to meet baby Essek.Based on the art work of @starsnart on Tumblr. Specifically this installment is inspired by the art you can find here...https://starsnart.tumblr.com/post/644127267618013184/teau-lucs-reaction-to-meeting-the-latest
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Tiefling!Essek AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178927
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Tiny

Luc is tiny. Even for a halfling, obviously because he’s a child. He’s definitely the smallest member of the Mighty Nein. Miss Yasha and Mr. Caduceus are so much taller than him. Miss Jester is so much stronger than he is, he knows she lets him win when he asks to arm wrestle. Mr. Fjord and Molly are much taller than his parents but not as tall as Miss Yasha. 

Of the Nein his favorite, besides his mom, is Caleb. He may be a human but Mom has emotionally adopted him, whatever that means. Papa says that it makes Caleb part of their family now. Luc doesn’t really understand it but it means that he gets a brother and he’s always wanted a brother. 

Caleb is an awesome big brother. He reads Luc all the stories he wants. He shows him cool magic tricks. He has all these fuzzy cats around when Luc just needs to hug something. He listens through Luc’s ideas. He lets Luc experiment with things but is there to keep him safe. He lets Luc beat him in arm wrestling. Everyone says he doesn’t but Luc knows Caleb is not that weak. His brother is strong. 

So when he hears mom talking to daddy about Essek, Luc is excited to meet him. His brother always has the most interesting friends, his mom too. He says as much to his mom when she says they’re going to go for a visit with Caleb and Molly. 

She laughs and says, “Oh honey. Essek is a baby. Caleb and Molly just adopted him as their son, like I did with Caleb.” 

“A baby?” Luc asks. He hadn’t even known Caleb wanted a baby. They’re noisy and smelly. Why would he want a kid when he can always play with Luc? Is he not enough?

“Yes, a baby. He had no one else to care for him and Caleb and Molly took him in. I think you’ll like him,” mom says, as they pack some of his things for the trip. 

Luc doesn’t know how to feel. He knows Caleb cares about him and the rest of the family but...what happens if he likes Essek more than all of them? Will he still hand out with Luc? Still read stories to him? Still love him?

Caleb’s house isn’t very far away and when they finally arrive Caleb is there to open the door. Immediately pulling Mom into a hug before lifting Luc up into his arms for a big tight hug. 

“Has your mother told you that you have a new family member?” Caleb asks. 

“Me?” Luc asks.

“Ja, as my brother, Essek is now your nephew. That makes you family,” Caleb says. Luc...didn’t think of that. Essek isn’t only a member of Caleb’s family, he’s part of Luc’s too. Did Luc stop loving daddy when mom came back? No. Did he stop loving them when Caleb arrived, no. Did mom stop loving him when she brought Caleb in? No. So no way would Caleb ever stop loving him just because Essek is here. 

“I didn’t know that,” Luc says. 

“Well that is why you have a family, to teach you things. And now you have one more member to help teach,” Caleb says. 

“What sort of things can I teach him?” Luc asks.

“Oh all sorts of things. Which people to ask for candy from. Which toys are a lot of fun to play with. What stories are good. All sorts of things that a child finds interesting,” Caleb says. 

“Sounds more like a big brother,” Luc says. 

“More like fun Uncle,” Caleb says. 

“Are you ready to meet him?” Caleb asks as they head into the home. 

“Yeah...do you think he’ll like me?” Luc asks. 

“How could he not,” Caleb says, with a smile and when they walk into another room. This one has pretty blue and purples and Luc begins thinking about how he can convince daddy to make some changes to his room. 

Caleb carries him over and sits him on the ground before going over to the crib across from the door and leaning over in order to pick up someone in a deep purple outfit. Caleb carries the baby over and Luc can see that he is a purple tiefling like Molly. His horns are tiny little nubs and his eyes are bright blue. His hair is bright white almost like snow. Luc wonders if Essek has ever seen snow or if he would like playing in the snow. 

“Luc, this is Essek, Essek this is Luc,” Caleb says, putting the baby on the floor between Luc’s legs so that Essek can lean against Luc’s chest and Luc smiles down at him, before looking at mom. 

“Mom, He’s tinier than me!” Luc says, as Caleb hands a ball to Essek. The baby immediately gets distracted by it and patting the ground with it. 

“Yes he is. That means you have to be gentle with him. No rough games,” Mom says and Luc nods. He’ll be careful. Essek is so tiny. Luc hasn’t seen anyone this tiny before.

“Would you like to play in the library while I work or would you like for me to read a story?” Caleb asks. 

“Story!” Luc says and Essek looks up. 

“Ah!” Essek says. 

“Alright,” Caleb says, going over to the shelf on one side of the room and picking up a book before sitting on the ground next to them and pulling them into his lap and Luc pulls Essek close and they snuggle into Caleb’s chest as he reads to them. 

Luc doesn’t know why he was afraid. He loves Essek and Caleb seems to love them both as well.


End file.
